Confessions In The Rain
by chumelon
Summary: AU Rukia saw Ichigo with another woman. Why hasn't he told her about his "girlfriend"? "I rejected her. I told her that my heart already belonged to another person."


_**A/N:** Hey guys!! Sorry for any misspelling. Please forgive me!! T-T xD Anyways,hope you enjoy this one. Please R&R. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Bleach._

**Confessions In The Rain**

a oneshot

by

xcHiiBii-RuKiiax

The soft tune of his cellphone woke Ichigo up. He mumbled something unintelligible as he buried his head into his pillow and searched his cell on the nightstand. When he finally found it, he blindly pressed a button and held it to his ear. "Mh..hmm-mh?" The orange-top murmured with his head still in the pillow. "What was that?" An annoyed voice asked on the other line. "Oh wait...head in the pillow again, right?" Sweet laughter filled Ichigo's ear. He lifted his head with a growl. "What do you want?" The carrot-top was too sleepy to talk to _her. _

_---  
_

"Is that how you greet your best friend?" Rukia pouted on the other line. Although he couldn't see her, she knew he knew that she was pouting. Ichigo grumbled something under his breath and then put on his best act. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Princess. I was wondering what you might want...AT FUCKING 3 AM?!" The raven-haired beauty held her phone away from her ear at his outburst ."Ichigo-kun! No need to yell, you know. I just wanted to talk to you! You're so mean!" She said it in her fake school girl voice, he hated so much. To top the act of, she cried fake tears. Ichigo hated that as well. _Oh, how I love teasing him..he's _so _bad-tempered_. "What do you want?!" He repeated through gritted teeth. "Can you drive me to the park?" That came out if the blue. 3..2..1. "WHAAAAT?! You call at fucking 3 am to ask me if I could drive you to the freakin' park?! You're insane, woman!"

---

"I just remembered you owe me, sooo. I thought you would want to drive me to the park." She said it in a playful but serious voice, signaling Ichigo that she didn't ask. She commanded. With a sigh, he agreed to pick her up in 15 minutes. "Okay, thanks. Bye!" With that, she hung up. The orange-head crawled out of bed with much difficulty and managed to get dressed. He grabbed his jacket, cell and keys and made his way to his car. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

_---  
_

13 minutes later, he stood in front of her door and ran a hand through his hair. The door opened and a petite violet-eyed woman came out. "Hey! Thanks for coming." She grinned. "Yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" He yawned. Ichigo couldn't stand to be tired. Whenever he was, it was because of _her. _Sometimes he lay awake the whole night, thinking of her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by her smile that sat on her beautiful face. She was pushing her best friend to his car. They didn't speak. As they drove, Rukia stared out the window, at the sparkling stars. Her thoughts started to totally occupy her mind. She wanted to go to the park because she couldn't sleep. At all. "I'm sorry I woke you..." She whispered very quietly but he heard it nonetheless. "It's okay, Rukia.." He hated to see her sad. "Why did you want to come here anyway? I mean it's so early."

---

"Well...I wanted to take a walk to clear my mind. I have been thinking about things a lot lately." She turned her head in his direction, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. She thought about her relationship with him. They were friends for so damn long. She fell in love with him quickly but just couldn't tell him. The black haired girl told herself to stop thinking about him so many times but never could. Suddenly she was brought back to reality by Ichigo. „Oi! Rukia!" Her deep violet pools looked at him confused. "What have you been thinking about?" _I can't tell you. _"Nothing in particular, really."

---

"What's wrong? You seem kinda sad...and you were spacing out, you've never done that." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, worried. "Oh look, we're here." With that said, Ichigo parked the car and got out. Rukia waited for him at the entrance. "By the way, why didn't you take your car?" Rukia blushed a faint red. "Ano,..it's under repair..." Ichigo laughed. "Again?" She kicked him in the shin and stomped off. _That's so typical for her.._ With a grin tugging at his lips, he made his way to the raven midget.

---

But she suddenly sped her pace. He started to run towards her and grabbed her wrist to turn her around when he finally caught up with her. She had little tears formed in her eyes, barely visible in the dark night. "Ichigo..." she whispered. "Rukia.. what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She looked at the ground not wanting to look into his eyes. "Please..let me go." Rukia pleaded and tried to run away from him but he wouldn't let her. They noticed little raindrops fall at them. They didn't care.

---

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her cheek, making her look up at him. "Ichigo?" He looked deeply into her eyes. "Hm?" She hesitated but asked the question she was dying to ask in so long. "Why haven't you introduced me to _her_?" Ichigo was really confused. _Her? What does she mean by that?.. _ "Who do you mean by _her_?" A lone tear ran down her cheek. "I mean that purple-haired woman. I mean your girlfriend! Why haven't you told me?!"

---

"You mean Senna? Why do you think she's my girlfriend? She's not! I don't even like her that much!" Rukia's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered. "She's not, I repeat, not my girlfriend. I think I know why you thought that. You saw me hug her, right?" The raven-head looked down. "Yeah..." Ichigo snorted. "She confessed to me. I rejected her, telling her my heart already belonged to another person. She cried and hugged me. _She _hugged _me_. Why are you so upset about it anyway?" The petite girl kept her head down. _As if I could tell you, now that you have... _"Who is that person, Senna lost to? And I was not upset! I was angry with you, dammit! I'm your best friend–" Ichigo interrupted her mid-sentence. "It'll stay a secret for a little longer. And I don't think you was angry with me. I think you were _jealous_." Rukia's head shot up.

---

"I'm what? _Jealous_? Ichigo, please! Why would I be jealous?" She laughed, but Ichigo could see right through her. "You were jealous, because you thought she was my girlfriend. You didn't want her to be my girlfriend...you wanted to be–" "Ichigo, please! I didn't want to be your girlfriend! I don't love you!" The stubborn man walked up to his short friend and looked deep into her eyes. He captured her lips and pulled her into a tight embrace. Rukia was frozen. _What is he doing? _After a few seconds she responded to the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. It was pouring now. The two were soaked wet from head to toe. Their clothes clinging to their bodies like a second skin. They deepened the kiss. After a few long moments in the silent -except for the pouring rain- park, they pulled away to catch their breaths. A few seconds later Ichigo smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

---

"When you won't admit it, then I will confess. The woman that had my heart from the start. From high school till now, was..._you_." Rukia's eyes widened to the size of plates. "W-What?" The carrot-top grinned. "I heard you saying you _don't_ love me. You lied. So, can't you just say 'Ichigo, I love you, too!' and run back into my arms? " Rukia kicked him in the shin. _Ouch_. He hadn't had the chance to speak out the pain because Rukia's lips were pressed against his again. _What is she doing right now? She already can't get enough?_ He grinned against her soft lips. Her hands found their way to his neck and his found their way around her waist. This kiss held so much emotion. Happiness, passion, longing, lust and.. _love_. Rukia started shivering slightly but Ichigo noticed it immediately. He pulled away to see a pouting Rukia. Ichigo took off his jacket and put it around her shoulder.

---

Then he picked her small figure up bridal style and walked to his car. As they reached it, he opened the passenger door and carefully released her in the seat. He fastened her seat belt and walked to the other side of the car after closing her door. They drove to her apartment. He carried her up the stairs. As they were inside, their lips met immediately. They made it through the living room and stumbled into her bedroom and as the back of Ichigo's knees hit the bed, they both fell onto the soft mattress. They slowly pulled away and looked each other into the eyes, smiling. "Baka..." She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. "But you love this baka, isn't it so?" He laughed. He could feel her snuggling up closer to him. "You know we're soaked wet, don't you?" He asked her. "Hmm.. yeah. Wait a moment, I'll get us some towels. Look into the drawer on the left. I think there are some clothes you forgot after the sleepover with the others. You can change into them."

---

She disappeared through the door. Ichigo stood up and walked to the drawer. "Hm...why is she keeping my clothes? That cute midget..." He laughed. Ichigo grabbed his clothes and started to search through the drawer since he was still wet and had nothing better to do. Then he saw _it_. A Short, skin-tight black dress with tiny violet flowers at the bottom rim. "Here are the towels–huh? What are you doing?" Rukia looked a little confused at him. "Hm? Oh I'm just looking through your clothes. Is there a problem?" He smirked. "YES THERE IS A PROBLEM, BAKA! STOP THAT!" She yelled at him. "Why?..look thats a beautiful dress, it sure would look sexy on you." Ichigo walked over to her and held the dress in front of her body. "Yeah, definitely. It matches your eyes, you know." He pointed out. She blushed a little but recovered quickly. "Are you a fashion adviser now? And that's not my dress, it's Orihime's, I just borrowed it from her." She grabbed it from him and put it back in the drawer. The carrot-top smirked and took his shirt off, starting to dry himself with the towel Rukia had just brought.

---

"Go change, Rukia. You'll catch a cold if you stay this wet." She stopped checking his muscular torso out and nodded, grabbing her clothes and a towel. Before she disappeared through the door again, she kissed him softly on the cheek. "See you later!" A blush rose up to his cheeks. He rubbed the spot where she just kissed him. He couldn't help but smile. As he was dry and had new clothes on, he sat down on her bed. He waited for her but she took so damn long! He climbed under the covers and looked at the ceiling. Ichigo's eyes became heavy and finally closed after about ten minutes. Rukia entered the room moments later, with a smile on her face. Her smile grew wider as she saw Ichigo's peaceful expression while he was sleeping on her bed. Rukia crawled under the covers, snuggled up to him and whispered. "Good Night, Strawberry. I Love You..." She kissed him lightly on the lips. His arm snaked it's way around her waist and pulled her closer, burying his head into her soft hair. Rukia smiled at him and drifted off to sleep...

---


End file.
